


Touch

by Dahlia_Moon



Series: 31 Days (February Edition) [13]
Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>February 15: All things, oh priests, are on fire...</em>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> _February 15: All things, oh priests, are on fire..._

Their first time happens slow and lazy; it's after Nick comes back to Briarwood, Toby and the others throw a welcome back party for him; they're older now and wiser so Toby doesn't keep the alcohol hidden away and Xander and Chip and Vida get a little tipsy; Phineas and Leelee offer to give them rides home, Phineas not liking the taste of human beer and therefore being the most sober out of the four. 

Nick doesn't drink much, just a little to give him the buzz he needs to go up to Maddie, take her hand and lead her to his bike that's parked outside. They go to the new apartment Nick's renting with his parents. He looks at Maddie one last time, to give her the chance to say no, but she hooks her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately, igniting in Nick a frenzied fire that he has never felt before. 

They find their way to Nick's bedroom, not losing contact. Every touch and scrape of nails against bare skin make Nick shiver. Maddie looks at him like he's the only one she's ever thought of these past five years.

And every touch Nick returns is an apology for being away from her for so long.


End file.
